


Desire to Forget

by Mega_Randomer



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fighting, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Randomer/pseuds/Mega_Randomer
Summary: Walking into a bar, you never know whats waiting for you.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Desire to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I watched Mayans MC so sorry if they're a bit our of character. I also know nothing about fighting other than watching UFC so sorry if i don't do the fighting scene justice. I wrote this to get my mind of a bad break up and didn't know who else to write it for and Mayans seemed the best choice. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, comment and kudos always appreciated :) xx

The moment you open the door, the smell of booze hits you so hard you nearly walk back out the door. Looking around it’s just the type of bar that you were looking for, plenty of people minding their own business, not even looking up at your entrance, there was a little ring off to the side where 2 guys were squaring up to each other with a few men gathered around obviously having put money on the outcome and a bar in front of you with just one customer sat there. It’s the perfect place to get a drink and forget about the day you had. 

Walking up the bar, you sat down and hollered at the barkeep for a whiskey double. You dutifully paid for the drink and downed it in one gulp, much to the amusement of the guy sat next to you, before ordering another one. 

“That’s a strong drink for a young lady” You snorted at the customer next to you at his attempt at a compliment, he wasn’t the first and he wouldn’t be the last. 

“Not strong enough” as you downed the next one but before you could order another one he ordered your drink for you. This time the bartender came back with two drinks handing one to each of you. You chinked glasses before taking a sip of this one, the enjoyment of the burn of the whiskey running down your throat no longer as strong as you desired. “Thanks”

“Do I at least get a name from the lady trying to drink herself to oblivion?” 

“Y/N” 

“Angel” 

“Is that meant to be a sign that you’re going to try and be my guardian angel tonight? Trust me you can’t handle it” You didn’t mean to make fun of his name but he just laughed again. 

“Nah I think you can handle yourself, just thought it’d be fun to join you for the ride” If this was his attempt at flirting, he’d have to do a lot better to get through to your ice cold heart. 

“Not sure it’ll be fun all I desire is to forget and this place seems as good a place as any to achieve that.” That seemed to peak his interest as his right eyebrow rose and he turned his body on his seat so that he was leaning against the bar but had a better vantage point to take you all in. You weren’t unnerved but you took another sip of your drink to avoid looking into his eyes. 

“What could you possibly need to forget?” You could tell he was digging for an in and you didn’t know how to respond without pouring your heart out like a lovesick teenager. Thankfully you didn’t need to as you were both distracted by the cheers coming from the ring as it finally appeared like one of the 2 men had been knocked out. 

The guy who had clearly won was making his way towards them and slapped his hand on Angel’s shoulder “Hey brother, who’s the pretty lady?” 

“Y/N this is my annoyingly cocky little brother EZ” Angel announced rolling his eyes at his brothers antics.

“Nice to meet you sweetheart” Ez must have thought he was a smooth talker like his brother but he wasn’t your type.

“I’m not anybody’s sweetheart” 

“Ouch just being polite _sweetheart_ ” You rolled your eyes if he thought he had hit a nerve he would sadly be mistaken. 

“ _Sweetheart_ Can anyone fight in the ring or is it only guys who think they’re hard enough?” Angel burst out laughing at the idea of you challenging his brother to a fight. You had expected him to be offended and ready to defend his brother however he clearly must have thought you were some kind of crazy. 

Ez eyed you up and down clearly thinking about his answer. If he fought and won there’d be no join at beating a woman but if he lost then he’d lose part of his reputation. “Sure if you think you can handle getting beat.” Yep another guy who was going to underestimate you. “I’ll even let you have a free shot.”

Ez turned to the other patrons who were still drinking around the ring “Boys we’ve got a new challenger, the lovely lady’s decided she wants a go at the big boys.” You just rolled your eyes as every pair of eyes in the bar turned and started looking you up and down, before an almighty ruckus of bets started being shouted out, turns out everyone thought they could make some easy money. 

You downed the rest of your whiskey before standing up, you’d almost forgot about Angel sat next to you until he reached out grabbing your wrist to hold you back. “I hope you know what you’re doing. He won’t go easy on you. If you’re looking for pain to make you forget whatever it is that’s bothering you, this isn’t the way to do it.” You almost changed your mind, it’d been a while since someone had showed true concern for your wellbeing but you challenged Ez and he wasn’t about to let you walk away.

“Don’t worry I know what I’m doing” Angel doesn’t look convinced so you do the last thing either of you expected and kissed him on the check as if you were sealing a promise. 

“Keep an eye on my stuff and I’ll be back.” 

Ez was stood in the ring just in his trousers, no top and no shoes, so you took your top off, boots and socks before leaving them of your stool. Walking towards the ring you knew all eyes were still on you, they were looking at your body trying to see if you were worth trying to chat up after but that didn’t bother you. You were about to show them that you wouldn’t just be a piece of meat to them. 

“That Bra would look so much better on my bedroom floor” 

“Keep dreaming beside you’re brothers going to be the lucky one not you” Wolf whistles erupted around you but you didn’t dare turn around to see Angel’s reaction. 

A guy with a patch on his jacket declaring him Presidente stood up from his front row table turning to Ez first “Prospect” Ez nodded and the guy turned to you “Pretty lady” you nodded. “Rules are simple first one unconscious loses. Knock out or submission only, but anything else goes. Hope you’re ready for this lass.” You just laughed under your breath “Ready? Fight” 

Ez came straight at you throwing jabs and uppercuts, clearly hoping to knock you out fast before he lost any dignity but you just kept dodging and sidestepping your way around the ring. You threw a couple of shots but he easily moved out of the way. The crowd was shouting and cheering, all of which seemed to be waiting for you to get knocked onto your ass. Ez came as you with a faint, hitting you with a kick as you tried to avoid a punch that never came. Seeing an opportunity he tried to kick you again, you dodged but he caught you with a punch, knocking you backwards. You could feel blood pouring into your mouth and you spat it out before wiping the blood away with the back of your hand, this seemed to make the crowd get even louder thinking Ez had got you on the run but you fought back trying to strike him throwing punches and elbows, some of the hitting their target. 

You were looking for your opening and finally it showed itself. Ez went to throw a spinning elbow but you stepped back so it missed and as he turned his back to you, you jumped onto his back wrapping your legs around his chest and your arms around his neck. He must have felt you as he stopped spinning he dropped backward onto the floor so you would take the brunt of the fall. You gasped as the wind was knocked out of your lungs but you refused to let go of the grip on his neck. Ez tried to turn to get up but you used his momentum to push him flat onto his stomach before you cranked your grip around his neck tighter and using your body weight to try and keep him down. You could feel him trying to move underneath you so you gripped harder. You could feel him fighting against you but then it got weaker and weaker until he stopped. You held on for a couple seconds longer before dropping the choke and moving off him. You half expected Ez to have been bluffing and get up take advantage of you stopping but nothing. 

It was only then that you noticed how quite everyone in the bar had gone. You stilled getting ready for a barrage thrown at you for doing too much damage, when Ez made a massive gasp of air clearly back in the land of consciousness and suddenly the crowd erupted in cheers and arguments about who owes what money and taking the mick out of Ez getting beaten by a woman. 

“Next time you challenge me to a fight I’m running away” Ez joked as he came over and gave you a hug “Good fight we’ll have to have a rematch some time”. 

“Yeah we will” 

“I think my brothers waiting for you” You looked over at Angel who was stood at the bar unsure of whether to come closer or not but you took the choice away from him and walked back to your stool. 

Congratulations were called out to you as you passed the guys at the tables but you only had your focus on Angel. When you reached him, he handed you your clothes which you graciously accepted and started redressing. “Thanks for keeping my stuff safe”

“Thanks for putting my brother in his place for once.”

“He’s not too bad, some guys just need a reminder that not all women are as weak as we look.” 

“So you going to tell me why you ended up in a bar in a town no one steps foot in unless they have no choice?” 

Sighing you knew he deserved an explanation even if you didn’t want to talk about it when you first stepped foot through the door. “I’m running until I can find a place that doesn’t remind me of home. This place seemed a great place to start plus I can’t settle anywhere that doesn’t have a decent drinking hole.”

“You don’t strike me as the type of girl that needs to run away from anything.”

You considered your next answer carefully, thankfully Angel gave you a bit of time by buying you both a new drink. “I thought I had the perfect life, a family, a job, a house and a guy that loved me. Turns out happily ever afters don’t exist, he cheated on me every time he told me he was on a business trip. So I guess I just wanted a fresh start somewhere that no one would care to judge me and it turns out this is a pretty good distraction.” 

“Sounds like an arsehole, a girl like you deserves to be treated like royalty” you couldn’t stop yourself from snorting at his cheesiness “I mean you shouldn’t have to settle for second best, find someone who would worship everything about you every day of your life.” 

“Are you offering?” 

“I think I could handle you” 

“I recon you could”

Angel just looked at you and you couldn’t help looking down at the ground to hide the blush that you’d never admit to having. 

“You got anywhere to stay tonight?” You shook your head not daring to speak “I’ve got a spare room if you need it?”

“Thank you, never expected a biker like yourself to want anything but me in your bed?” 

“Well I wouldn’t say no to that but I’m meant to be worshipping you, remember?” 

“Well if I’m being worshipped like a princess then I think we should get to that Kingdom of yours”. You stood up and offered your hand to Angel, pulling him off your stool before he used the grip to pull you close and kiss your lips. He pulled away and before you could say anything he picked up your stuff and started pulling you towards the door and towards wherever the future would take you.


End file.
